So not my dayor Tala one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: quizilla one shot. This is with and OC as it was requested. TalaXOC


**AmTheLion:** Yes it's another old quizilla one shot. This one is with Tala and the requester's OC Ayanae Maxwell as ReiyaneoftheSand requested. Enjoy

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**So not my day…or? ****  
(Tala one shot)**

Ayanae runs down the hallway.

_Damn it I'm so late!_ She thinks as she turns another corner. But as she does she slams into somebody, resulting in her falling on her butt and losing all her books and her papers flies up in the air before landing all over the floor. With a groan she rubes her butt and look over at the one she ran in to. He has flaming red hair and ice blue eyes, the white and orange outfit sits perfectly on his well trained body. His books is also all over the place.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm late for my class and I didn't expect any others to be here." She says quickly. They get on their feet as she speaks.

"It's ok. I'm late too." He replies while he rubs his back and look at her. He's a bit taller than her, and now when she looks at him she realises who it is. She stares at him in shock.

"You…you're Tala Valkov." She says shocked. Tala looks at her, and for a moment it seems like he's thinking of running away.

"Don't worry I'm not one of those crazy fan girls. It's just I didn't know you went to this school and your one of the best bladders in the world." She's hurries to say.

"Yeh sure. Look since we're both late, then maybe we should get to our classes." He says. She smiles and agree. So they help each other picking up the books them hurry of to their classes.

* * *

It's the lesson before lunch and Ayanae have history. She sits down on her desk and pick up her book, but she doesn't have it.

_But I know I p__ut it in my bag this morning._ Then she finds another book.

_This isn't mine._ she pulls the book out of her bag and stare at it. It's a Russian language book.

_But I don't have Russian. Hold on. This must belong to Tala, which means he has my history bo__ok. Damn._ You sight and lay the book on your desk, at least you can pretend to have your history book. As the lesson starts you look true Tala's book. It's written many places in it, and you notice it's not just school work. You even find a few notes with stuff written by the other members of the Blitzkrieg boys, even Kai's handwriting. Since it's all in Russian you don't get much, but you recognize some words, like beyblade.

_They probably talk about their training and stuff during class. It's not like they need to follow the teacher since all of them are Russians and probably know it be__tter than the teacher himself._ Ayanae smiles a bit of the thought. As the lesson ends she sights.

_Better find Tala__ so we can change books again._ Then she gets up and walks off to see if she can find him.

* * *

It takes a while before she eventually finds him in the school yard by a three with the rest of his team. She walks up to them and as she approaches the other guys glare at her.

"If you're a fan girl you can just as well piss off." Bryan says. She glares at him.

"No I'm not one of your sick fan girls. Not everyone thinks you're handsome." She sneers back at him. The surprise on Bryans face almost makes her laugh.

"What do you want?" Tala asks and get up and walked over to her, looking her in the eyes. She smirk at him.

"I think you have something that belongs to me, since I have something that belongs to you." She holds up his book with a grin as he stares confused at her. When he sees the book he groans. Then walk over to his bag and starts rumbling true it. The other guys stare at their captain. Then they start talking in Russian. Tala answers with a groan then turn back to her with her history book in his hand. He holds it out for her to take as he reaches for his own book. They change books and Ayanae puts her own book back in her bag. Tala does the same, but Ayanae can feel the other guys look at her.

"Well thanks for giving back the book. Bye" She spins around to walk away.

"Hold on." Tala says. Surprised she turns back around. And look curious at him.

"Do you blade?" He asks. She nods. A grin comes over Bryans face, and he gets on his feet

"Then let's battle." Tala sneers something at him in Russian and Bryan looks pissed at him.

"How about a friendly match? Just to get the time pass." He then says. She look at him for a moment, Bryan still glaring at him. She smiles.

"Sounds wise." She replies.

* * *

Standing ready at the dish Ayanae and Tala make ready their blades.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" Both of them launch their blades into the dish. And immediately Tala goes in for an attack.

"Wolfborg get her." But Ayanae easily avoids his attack.

"Is that all. I did expect more from the famous Tala Valkov." Her mocking tone pissed Tala off, but the other guys just smirked.

"You talk big, but I haven't started yet. Wolfborg!" Again he tries to attack her, and once again she avoids him. She can't hold back a little laugh.

"Now it's my turn. Go Psyhound!" Her blades knocks Wolfborg head on and makes it wobble. She smirk as Tala groan.

"Your finished. Psyhound, Earth Blast!" Her blades glows green and the whole dish starts to shake, making Wolfborg even more wobbly.

"No Wolfborg!" Then her blade comes at Wolfborg with such force his domed to get knocked out. And that's also what happens. To Tala's shock Wolfborg lies still by his side while Psyhound still is spinning in the dish like nothing. Ayanae laughs of Tala's shocked face.

"Haha Tala has anyone told you how funny look you with that expression." She says. Tala's face turns almost as red as his hair. And the other guys laugh too

"It's not funny!" He growls at them. Only resulting in all of them laughing even more. Frustrated he grabs his blade and storms of. Ayanae looks after him, and for some reason she feels an urge to follow him, but she holds it back and go to the cantina instead.

* * *

Tala leans against one of the schools walls out of site for the other students. In his hand he holds Wolfborg. He still can't understand how he could lose.

"Hi Tala, that was a pathetic battle." Surprised he looks up to find no one but Kai standing in front of him.

"What you want Kai?" he growls in return.

"Hn. You let her win didn't you." He asks.

"What! No, I would never do something like that!" Tala replies. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then how come she beat you that easily." Tala didn't answer, just stared at Wolfborg.

"You know the best way to get a girl is to tell her what you feel." Kai said. Tala looked up, but Kai wasn't there anymore, looking to the side he could see the two shades bluenette walk away, leaving him to his thoughts.

_Is he right? Did I really let her win? No get a grip of yourself Tala, you don't like her, s__he's just another girl. Right?_ he thinks as he keps on staring at his blade.

* * *

Later when he was walking to class he couldn't seem to take his mind of Ayanae.

_Why can't I stop thinking about he__r?_ As if to answer his question Ayanae walked out from the classroom in front of him. Her long red hair flowed out behind her, the purple pleated skirt and black tank top showed her beautiful shapes, and to top it all she had black boots and a hoister belt on her right thigh where she keeps all of her beybade gear. Tala found himself staring wide eyed at her with his mouth open, so he quickly got rid of the look right before she saw him.

* * *

"Well do you know, come for another match Wolfy-boy?" She says as she spots him. His new nick name sends shivers down his spine. This girl got him, oh yes she got him good. Struggling not to show his affection for her he growled back.

"No, and don't call me that!"

Ayanae smirked, for some reason Tala's face was turning a bit red.

"Call you what, Wolfy-boy?" she asked inosently.

"That!" He groaned. She smirked even more. His face was turning redder by the moment, and she could bet that if she kept on his face would soon match his hair. It was fun teasing him a little, especially when he gave this reaction.

"I don't get you Wolfy-boy, could you please explain that?" She asked still in an innocent voice. Now Tala was shaking, and she could see he was struggling to hold everything back. She laughed at him. Then suddenly before she knew it, he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. To surprised, and amused, she followed and let him take her outside again then around a corner so no one could see them. He then pushed her up against the wall leaning over her. Now she felt a bit worried. By the look on Tala's face she almost thought he was going to beat her up. But then he did something she never expected. His eyes softened and he smiled at her.

"I never thought I would say this to anyone. But you're the most amazing and beautiful girl I've ever seen." Before she could even get what he had told her, he leaned in and kissed her. It took a second for her to get, but when she realised what he really was saying and doing she gladly returned the kiss. It developed to a wild make-out session, but when the lack of air made their lungs scream, they had to tare apart.

"Wow that was…that was so great!" She said. Tala smirked at her.

"You're even better than I thought." He replied. Ayanae smirked back at him. They stood there for a moment just looking into each others eyes while getting back their breath. Then finally Tala spoke.

"So…em…Ayanae…" As he said her name, she got shivers down her spine and her body felt numb.

"…would you…be my girlfriend?" he ask looking away. She thought her hart was going to jump out of her chest as he said those words. To happy to reply she just threw herself in his arms and kissed him more passionately then Tala ever though was possible.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Normally I don't like writing one shots with other people's oc's but this one wasn't too bad. Hope you liked it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
